Just Accept It
by NarutoImaginer
Summary: Naruto High School AU! Gaara has a crush on Sasuke. Sasuke is pretty oblivious. Neji is Gaara's best friend, and wing man. Naruto is well...Naruto, and Sakura is just adding drama to the whole situation. When will Sasuke realize? GaaSasu. GaaraXSasuke. Yaoi! :)
1. Chapter 1

**I bit my lip. He shouldn't be ****_that _****sexy. I moved my gaze from Sasuke (The Sexy Beast) over to Naruto who was next to him, focusing on what my sexy little Sasuke was doing. Sasuke looked up at me and stopped concentrating on our lab experiment.**

**"Gaara.", he exhaled as he said my name in a bored tone. I loved the way he said my name. I looked up into his dark eyes.**

**"Hn.", I responded.**

**"Pass me the iron powder.", he asked me. I looked to my right, where Neji was sitting. The iron powder was sitting on the table. I picked it up and placed it in front of Sasuke. He picked it up and added it to some clear liquid that was in a test tube. The concoction started to bubble up and make a fog. **

**"Did we do it right?", Naruto raised an eyebrow. I nodded and Neji did too. He started to clap and grinned madly. He turned to face our sensei. "Anko-Sensei! We did it!", he called out. Anko walked up to us and took a look at our work. **

**"Good job.", she complimented us and smiled. "You guys are done, go clean up.", she ordered us and went to check on how Kiba, Sakura, Shino, and TenTen were doing. Naruto began to collect some supplies. I stood up and began helping Naruto. He looked at me and smiled. I just allowed a little smirk for a reply. We walked to the closet to put the supplies away. Naruto got on his knees to put the glass test tubes away. I put away the chemicals and had a peek at Naruto. He had hickeys all around his neck. Looks like he's had fun with someone last night. Okay, so let me explain somethings. My group of friends and I are all bisexual, and we're not ashamed. In fact, to make things better, we're all kinda...fuck buddies. We don't actually have sex, we're only 15, but...we have some fun with each other, girl or guy. I however, have developed some feelings for Uchiha. Not that anybody knows about it. Last time Sasuke and I had fun was about two months ago, and I'm going kinda crazy. I've been getting down and dirty with Kiba and Sakura a lot lately. It's actually pretty simple though, I could just call him and ask, but I don't know. I began to walk back to our table and sat down, sighing. Sasuke looked up at me and placed a thoughtful look on his face.**

**"Gaara, wanna come over my place after school? We haven't hung out one on one for a while.", Sasuke said out if the blue. Oh my gosh, yeeeeeeesssssssss, thank yoooooou. I fought back the urge to squeal like Ino and Sakura when they discover a new boy band.**

**"Yeah, sure.", I nonchalantly smirked. I'm so glad it's last period! I have a feeling we're gonna make out and goddamn it, I'M SO EXCITED. Chill, Gaara, chill. Keep it cool. The bell eventually rang, signalling the end of the period. Neji and I walked out of the classroom and made our way to our lockers. "Got anything planned for today?", I asked my best friend. Neji smirked at me and nodded.**

**"I'm going to the Movies with Ino, Lee, and Naruto.", he informed me, kneeling down reaching for his bottom locker.**

**"What are you guys gonna see?", I asked, unlocking my locker and jerking it open.**

**"I don't know, we haven't decided."**

**"Hn.", I hummed, going through my books and putting my homework in my backpack. Neji finished doing what he needed with his locker and shut it, standing up. I zipped up my backpack and shut my locker as well. We began walking through the halls, and we saw Lee, Naruto, and Kiba all talking to Hinata at once.**

**"You should feel privileged that you have the Power of Youth ins-"**

**"Hey, Hinata! What's your favorite flavor of ramen? Cause mine is Roasted Bee-"**

**"Hinata, aren't you supposed to visit Akumaru and me today? I remember you saying tha-"**

**I felt horrible for her. She was dealing with idiots. Cute idiots, but still idiots. Hinata looked like she was about to pass out, so Neji and I took that as a cue to come save her. We walked over to the three of them and began to clear things up.**

**"Naruto, her favorite flavor of ramen is Chicken.", Neji answered Naruto's question on behalf of his dizzy cousin.**

**"Kiba, she'll visit you today, so clam down.", I handled the dog obsessed boy.**

**"And Lee, I'm sorry, but no one cares about 'The Power of Youth'", Neji explained, using his fingers as air quotes.**

**Naruto nodded and seemed pleased with Hinata's choice of ramen flavor, Kiba calmed down and smiled, and Lee looked somewhat offended but made a face of understanding. Sasuke and Sai then showed up. To be honest, they kinda looked alike.**

**"What's with all the commotion?", Sasuke asked, cocking an eyebrow and flipping his hair out of his eyes. God I really want him. I also wish I had eyebrows like him. I think I don't have any because Lee took so much eyebrow hair for himself.**

**"Nothing, just people being stupid.", Neji said.**

**"As usual.", I added. Neji grabbed Naruto's and Lee's arms.**

**"Let's go find Ino and see a movie now.", he dragged them out of the hallway. Kiba and Hinata waved us a goodbye and followed behind them.**

**"We hang out with the weirdest people, don't we?", Sai laughed. Sasuke and I smirked and nodded in agreement. "Well I've got to get going, bye.", Sai threw us a farewell and walked out the hallway as well. Sasuke looked at me and I looked right back.**

**"Wanna get something to eat before we head to your place?", I suggested. Sasuke nodded.**

**"Yeah, I'm starving.", Sasuke agreed.**

**Soon enough, we were sitting in a McDonald's, talking about whatever.**

**"I hate him.", Sasuke rolled his eyes. We were talking about the creepy assistant principal, Orochimaru.**

**"I think he's a pedophile.", I commented, popping a french fry into my mouth. Sasuke chuckled.**

**"He looks likes one, talks like one, touches us like one...I think you're on to something Sabaku.", Sasuke agreed. His eyes went from my eyes, to my drink. "What're you drinking?", he asked out of curiosity, taking a sip from his orange soda. **

**"I mixed strawberry soda, orange soda, and some Sprite.", I explained, taking a sip from said drink. Sasuke tilted his head a bit.**

**"Does it taste good?", he asked me. I let the drink swish in my mouth for a bit, trying to judge it's taste. I swallowed and came to a conclusion.**

**"Surprisingly, yes.", I answered. Sasuke continued to eye my drink. "Want a sip?", I offered. Sasuke nodded silently and began to reach for the drink. I completely ignored his reaching hand and leaned in over the table, bring my straw to his lips. He let his hand drop and slowly wrapped his lips around the straw. I saw the liquid come up the straw into his mouth and he swallowed. He made his lips leave my straw and I brought my drink back to me.**

**"It's strange, yet good...", he trailed off. I smiled a little and took a sip from my drink. Mostly because Sasuke's lips were just on my straw. It tasted sweet, but Sasuke's lips did too.**

A/N: Okay, wow. So um, Chapter 1 done. To be honest, I don't even know why I chose this pairing. XD GaaSasu is cute though! I personally love SasuNaru, but still. Um, I would love some reviews on this. Tell me whether it was good or not! I'm not sure if I should continue. Anyways, if you read this, you're awesome, I love you and until next time, bye! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Gaara...unf...Gaara.", Sasuke moaned in pleasure as I kissed up his shirtless chest. I made my way up from his well-toned body to his neck. I began kissing his neck, making him buck his hips once I bit down. I licked the bite mark, apologetic and continued. "Gaara...Gaara..."**_

**"Gaara...Gaara get up!", Temari screamed. Ugh, she interrupted my dream! I slowly opened my eyes to find my sister standing at the side of my bed, hands on her hips, scowling. Ugh, this girl.**

**"Stop scowling, it doesn't improve that monkey-ass face you own."**

**Before I knew it, her hand was across my face. I heard the slap and it stung like hell. I totally deserved it though. I'm such an asshole in the morning. Temari smiled sickly and let out a cackle as she walked out my room. As soon as she left I slowly sat up in bed and stroked my left cheek gently. Damn, she might be a girl, but she sure as hell doesn't hit like one. I let my blanket slide off my body and exposed a dozen hickeys. Let me tell you what happened when I went to Sasuke's house yesterday.**

**After finishing our McDonald's, we took a short walk around the park, then we went to his place. When I got to his place, I gave Itachi a "Hi", then we went to his room. We did our homework for an hour, played video games, video chatted with Sakura and TenTen. As soon as our Skype call with them ended, Sasuke practically attacked me. I let him be dominant for a while, which explains all the love bites I have. Though after him being in charge for a bit, I got onto him and reversed the roles. Yep, yesterday was a _really _good day. Oh my gosh, eeeeeeeek! He's so cute and is just so perfect! Ah, I love Sasuke-kun! Oh God, I don't think anyone knows how thankful I am no one could hear my thoughts. **

**I eventually got dressed for school. Tight black jeans and a tight red shirt should be enough to make everyone notice me today. Might as well throw in a bad boy leather jacket and my red sneakers. After I grabbed my bookbag and other things, I left.**

**I usually walk alone to school for a bit then bump into someone. Today, however, I didn't bump into anyone. In fact, there weren't any kids at all. Except for a couple who were running as fast as their legs could take them. I checked my phone and it said it was 9:15. WHAT THE FUCK. I looked at my watch. It said it was 8:15. My phone was the correct one though. Daylight Savings just happened and I forgot to set my watch. Oh lord, why? I shoved my phone back into pocket and began to run. I'm usually late at least twice a month, but never _this _late. And what the hell? Kankuro and Temari are still chilling at home. Why can't I stay home like them? I finally made it to the school building and walked in casually. I walked through the halls, inhaling and exhaling loudly, trying to catch my breath. I sounded like a dying horse. I walked up the staircase and walked to my first period class which was just about to end in like, two minutes. I opened the door to my Math classroom and just about everyone's eye's fell on me. I walked in and shut the door behind me. **

**"Gaara you're extremely late."**

**No shit, Iruka-Sensei.****  
**

**"Am I now?", I sarcastically stated and rolled my eyes.**

**"Ha. Ha. So funny.", Iruka mocked me, taking my late pass. **

**"I know. That's why they're snickering.", I motioned to the class. The class giggled and snickered some more, which caused Iruka to give me a look that told me he didn't appreciate me joking. I just took my seat next to Shikamaru and sighed. The bell rang. Are you fucking kidding me? I JUST SAT DOWN. I hate this. Before I knew what was going on, Neji grabbed my arm and literally threw me out the room and into the boys bathroom.**

**"Neji what th-"**

**"Shut up."**

**He looked around the bathroom to make sure we were the only ones here and then locked the door. I shot up an imaginary eyebrow.**

**"If you want Sasuke you're gonna have to fight for him.", Neji stated. It took me sometime for my brain to actually comprehend and understand what he said. After it did that, I think I had a total mental meltdown. Though on the outside I just stood still, stiff, and wide-eyed. After I mentally slapped myself back to reality, I answered.**

**"First of all: What the fuck? Second: Who the fuck? Lastly: Why the fuck?", I asked him, dropping my backpack on the floor. Neji just smirked and sighed.**

**"What the fuck I'm talking about is that you like Sasuke and I know. Who the fuck is that Kiba also wants him. Why the fuck I'm telling you this is because Sasuke is yours and I wanna help you get him."**

**WOAH, WOAH, WOAH. KIBA?!**

**"Kiba wants Sasuke?! How do you know?! And how did you find out about me liking him?!", I squealed and grabbed my Best Friend's shoulders, shaking the living shit outta him. He's the only one that ever sees me like this besides my sister and brother. Neji just laughed. "You smug bastard! Tell me!"**

**"Okay, okay. I know you like Sasuke because I can read you like a book.", he snorted. I hate him but love him so much at the same time, this boy. "I also know Kiba likes him because this morning he kissed Sasuke in front of me and Naruto."**

**HOLD UP. Kiss...KISS..._KISS_?!**

**"He KISSED him?!", I almost exploded. See, all of us know the difference between a kiss and having some fun. A kiss is a gentle and passionate gesture, while having fun is what we do when our teen hormones get to be too much and we need some...well...relief. Neji nodded and gave me a sympathetic smile. He wasn't lying. **

**"Oh my God, you know. Holy shit. Gaaah, Goddamn it!", I began stuttering. "You know what, screw it, I'm an Atheist now.", I stated. Neji rolled his eyes.**

**"Don't be such a Drama Queen. Are you actually gonna stop believing in God now?", Neji threw his hands on his hips.**

**"Well it's obvious God doesn't like me, IF THERE IS ONE."**

**"GAARA!"**

**"Sorry...", I muttered. Neji just sighed and shook his head.**

**"Listen, Gaara. Naruto and I are gonna help you get him!", Neji encouraged me.**

**"Naruto?", I looked down at Neji. He was like, a couple on inches shorter than me. Neji got this half guilty, half apologetic expression.**

**"I might've filled him in on things..."**

**"NEJI!"**

**"I'm sorry! But we needed the extra help! He's Sasuke's best friend!"**

**"Ugh...point taken.", I sighed and ran my hand through my red locks of hair. Neji walked closer to me and grabbed my shoulders. I looked into his weird colored eyes and he looked into mine.**

**"You'll get him. Don't worry.", Neji assured me, then tip toed to kiss me on the cheek. Neji backed up and smiled. Me and Neji used to date. We lasted for about 11 months, which is a pretty good relationship. We kinda both broke up with each other at the same time and decided that being close friends would be best. "By the way, you look super hot in that outfit.", Neji complimented me, looking at me up and down. I nodded.**

**"I know, I know. I'm pretty damn sexy."**

A/N: Haha! ^_^ So far I'm loving this fanfic! Anyways, I don't really have anything to say but that reviews are appreciated and next chapter shall be up soon! I love you, bye. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Look at him. He may be adorable, but now seeing him just pisses me off. KIBA HOP OFF MY DICK, AND BACK OFF MY MAN, OKAY? Like what the fuck? I saw him first! Well, actually, I moved here only a few years back, but STILL. I wanted him first. **

**Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, and I all sit with each other in English class. Sakura was adjusting her skirt, Kiba was staring at Sasuke, and my little Sasuke was being cute and completely oblivious to everything. I felt some pride in myself when I was still able to see my markings on Sasuke's neck, even though we had our little make out session three days ago. THAT'S RIGHT. THAT'S MY TERRITORY BITCHES, SO BACK OFF. That's right, I'm talking to you Kiba. Again, I'm so glad no one could hear my thoughts.**

**"Sasuke-kun.", Kiba began. Oh, HELL to the mother fucking NO. Sasuke looked up at Kiba, his eyebrow shot up.**

**"What did you just say?", Sasuke confronted the Dog Boy. He looks like an actual dog, I'm not even joking, like what the fuck? Kiba shrunk back into his seat, losing every ounce of confidence he had. I honestly wanted to laugh, but I kept my face blank.**

**"I didn't say a-anything. Could you just p-pass me that worksheet?", Kiba fiddled with his fingers, like Hinata does when she's in her usual state. Sasuke just inhaled, grabbed a worksheet and plopped it on Kiba's desk. I sat next to Sasuke and I felt pretty happy when he shot Kiba down like that. I know, I know, I'm a sick person. Though, I'm not a sadist, I assure you of that. I looked up from my work for a split second and saw Sakura, who was sitting across from me, grow a devilish look on her face. As soon as she saw me look at her, she returned to her innocent face. Oh, I'm not falling for that. That bitch is totally planing something. I also have feeling it has to do with Sasuke. That means she's totally gonna fuck me over and add drama to my problem...or maybe she could help me...**

**The bell rang, which meant the period was over. I have Home Economics with Naruto, Neji, and Sakura. Oh, don't give me that look. SO WHAT, I wanna be a good father and husband, and cook and clean and shit, big deal. I threw my binder in my backpack and joined Neji and Naruto at their table. Sakura came right along beside me, we all usually walk together to Home Ec.**

**We walked into our class, nodding at Kurenai-Sensei as a greeting. I was about to join Neji at a work station, as usual, but Sakura grabbed me by my plaid black shirt.**

**"You're working with me today.", she stated. I snorted.**

**"Are you asking me, or telling me?", I sighed.**

**"I'm telling you, carrot top.", she dragged me to a different station while making fun of my red hair.**

**"You're such a violent bitch sometimes.", I shook my head.**

**"That's not what you say when we're in bed.", she shot back.**

**"Oh, shut up."**

**"Haha, love you."**

**I sighed and put on an apron, taking a glance at Neji as I did. Naruto seemed to drag him off into a station as well. Neji looked up at me, rolled his eyes, and smiled. I cracked a tiny smile back, but it fell right off my face when Sakura started talking.**

**"Do you think Kiba likes Sasuke?"**

**I faced her and just looked at her. How do girls know things like this so easily? I mean, Neji and Naruto had to watch Kiba _kiss_ him in order to find out. All she witnessed was a slight little casual flirt thrown across our English table, and she has this whole thing figured out. With a power like that, I'm pretty sure she has plans to mess everyone and everything up soon.**

**"Maybe.", I answered, waiting for the late bell to ring so we could start baking whatever we were gonna bake.**

**"Have you seen the way he looks at him? Those blushes, the flirting, everything! You do a much better way of hiding your love for him though, it took me months to figure it out!"**

**Oh my Satan. I knew this little bitch was planning something.**

**"What exactly are you trying to get at, Haruno?"**

**She finished tying her apron, and looked up at me, annoyed.**

**"What I'm saying is that, you like Sasuke and you're not doing anything about it! What if Kiba and him hook up?"**

**"You saw the way Sasuke shot him down in English, I don't have anything to worry about."**

**"Sasuke-kun is just in a bad mood today. Or maybe he's just pretending to be so no one would bother him."**

**"Why would he want that?"**

**"So he could have time to figure out what Kiba's kiss meant and if he has the same feelings for Kiba as Kiba does for him."**

**I'm telling you, THIS GIRL MUST HAVE SOME SORT OF POWER. She got all that from Sasuke's response to Kiba's flirt. There is also a 90 percent chance she's right, because Sakura is usually right.**

**"Listen, Gaara. Naruto and I are Sasuke's best friends, we're totally gonna help you out with getting him, along with Neji! Plus, you two would just be the cutest couple! Can you imagine it? My two hottest guy friends, going out!", Sakura giggled.**

**"Fine, you can help. Just one rule though.", I looked her in eye. Sakura raised her pink eyebrow. Yes, pink eyebrow. She actually dyed her hair pink last year for the hell of it.**

**"And that is?"**

**"Just don't fuck anything up, and we're good."**

**"Okay!", Sakura agreed, looking absolutely ecstatic. Damn, girls sure do love other people's drama.**

**After school ended, we all kinda headed to the park for no reason. None of us even mentioned the park during school, yet we all kinda just made plans with each other silently. Kiba and TenTen occupied the swings, Sasuke sat in front of a tree, Naruto on his left, and Sakura on his right, and I just sat in the grass along with everyone else. **

**"Do we have gym tomorrow?", TenTen asked Lee.**

**"Tomorrow is Saturday.", Lee reminded her.**

**"Thank Satan.", I mumbled to myself. Neji head was on my shoulder and I'm guessing he heard me cause he pushed me a little.**

**"Stop it with this Atheism already.", he whispered, sounding annoyed.**

**"Hn.", I offered as a reply. Everyone was carrying out their own conversation on the side and Shikamaru was just watching the clouds pass by. Then I noticed something. When Sasuke wasn't looking, Sakura winked at Naruto. Naruto nodded and then Sakura turned to Neji. She winked at him as well. Neji nodded, then winked back. As soon as he winked back, Sakura stood up and began walking over to the swing set.**

**"What the fuck was all that winking?", I whispered into my best friend's ear.**

**"Just watch.", Neji smiled. Sakura eventually made it to where Kiba and TenTen were. TenTen just smiled at her and then continued having a conversation about fighting styles with Lee. Kiba wasn't talking to anyone at the moment so he smiled at Sakura and seemed grateful when she began talking to him. I didn't catch much of what they were saying because Ino was being a loudmouth and wouldn't shut the fuck up. That girl is sexy as hell, but she needs to just get smacked across the face sometimes. I've attempted to once, but Neji stopped me just in time because he said that hurting girls is wrong. Though I didn't know what Kiba and Sakura were talking about, I could tell they were flirting by their facial expressions.**

**Oh Sakura, you're such a manipulative bitch.**

**And I love that about you.**

A/N: Hehehaha, what's gonna happen next? :) You'll have to wait to see! But while your waiting, you might as well leave a review and favorite this! Other than that, next chapter shall be up soon, and bye, I love you. :)


End file.
